Something blue Something borrowed Something destroyed
by Blluelilly
Summary: What is a best friend? A best friend is someone with whom you can share your dreams, your hurts, your hopes, your joys. A best friend is someone you want to see and talk with every day. What happen when you best friend who you secretly love is getting married?
1. Chapter 1

**From Mexico, Venezuela and United States (Spunky, Anktor, Blluelilly) toooooooo Zootopia!**

Oh My Caaaat!

"I'm bored"

"You're always bored"

"I wasn't bored two minutes ago"

"Then find something productive to do"

"Okay" ….. FANFICTION! Motherstickers!

Okay just telling everyone…. this is our first Zootopia fanfiction in English. We already have the whole story in Spanish and if you enjoy this one check out my other fic Destiempo.

We always appreciate feedback, but please understand that English is not our first language.

I promise you that I will add another chapter every week!

#SAVAGEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Something blue… Something borrowed… Something destroyed**

Judy POV

"Nicholas Wilde is finally getting married with the girl he always dreamed about, the one that he found suddenly in his life and since that moment he knew she was the one. I feel so proud of him because he never gave up, he looked, fought and found real love. Despite the subtle differences between them, they found on each other a perfect companion where love have done all the hard job and proved they are meant to be together. They complete each other, they are from the same species. What else can you ask for? Nick is a good Fox, a trustful partner and the best friend I ever had, for all that and more I lov. - I stopped myself for a moment to actually think what I was about to say before I continued- I love to see him happy, if he is happy I am happy as well –…As all great loves go, their compatibility grounded in trust and honest and accentuated by their differences. True love isn't always perfect, but they are a perfect match, they are made for one another, perfectly suited, it is like a dream. Being the ever strong and good fox, he deserves this…his dedication for our friendship-partnership shows how much he meanest his happiness" I took a deep breath… my part was done… I could look up now at my coworkers and put on a good face and pretend that this is not affecting me. All the things that I said were true. I must feel happy for him. His friends love him, I love him, but I know that what realistic, and matter. I must fell happy even if it means fighting the never-ending matter in my heart.

I didn't tell anybody, but I didn't want to go to Nick's bachelor party that was arranged by all my coworkers, sometimes you just must accept the fact that some friends don't need you anymore. I didn't want to drink because I didn't like to get drunk. I always ended saying words that later I regret like the last time that I still remember when I was a little more than tipsy. That time I ended hiding in Nick's arms and I laughed for hours under a big tree staring at the stars, the time passed so fast that we just realized that we were the whole night sitting right there. The night was perfect, we stood up still playing and joking but we needed to go home, he asked for a Zoouber and bear with me until we got home making sure that I felt safe, a night that I will always remember.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nick was looking at me. I stirred my drink, took a big gulp, felt a rush to my head to the coldness of the ice, and took another big swig to distract me. His eyes met mine and my heart fluttered ever so slightly, my paws started shaking as soon as I saw his face. I almost dropped my drink.

What is a best friend? A best friend is someone with whom you can share your dreams, your hurts, your hopes, your joys. A best friend is someone you want to see and talk with every day.

What happen when you best friend who you secretly love is getting married?


	2. Chapter 2

From California to Zoooootopia!

Hi Y'all …This is Blluelilly! Yeiii!

Please enjoy chapter 2 ….. You're Welcome!

Chapter 2

What happen when you best friend who you secretly love is getting married?

I had mixed feelings in that moment, I couldn't stop the thumping of my heart. I loved him more than anything else in the world- yes everything else in the world, and his happiness it was my first consideration always. I was clueless I've never felt this way about anyone, so I had two choices told him the truth or spend the next day on the wedding thinking about my miserable life.

I was standing up at the bar with the rest of my coworkers while they were clapping and whistling for the happy fox, all I could do was just standing in my place, looking at Nick as if he was the only animal in the bar.

It was a long night and I was very tired. I was mentally and physical exhausted. I was tired of myself, I was upset, and I wanted to go home, but It was the coward way and I was tired of being a coward.

"Are you okay, Carrots?" Nick asked me, for the first time in that night he seemed to focus on me.

"No…Yes" Crap I gave a small laugh "Sorry"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Of course, everything is fine"

"I'm fine" I said as I squeezed his paw.

"If you say so… just remember no matter the time, I promise to always be here for you. Please never forget this promise"

He leaned toward me. Those intense green eyes pierced mine. Neither of us spoke, and for one crazy second, I was so tempted to grab the back of his head, pull him over and kissed him. I suddenly realize I was staring a little too long as I turned to Nick.

I gave Nick a huge grin as I walked to talk to Francine. I snuck another pick at him; he was talking to our friend Clawster. I don't know what was going on with me, but hopefully these feelings I was having about my best friend would go away soon.

Lately that night while everyone was cheering to the happy fox, I decide to go outside to catch some fresh air. I propped my arms on the terrace and stared at the stars in front of me. Looking at the sky made me think about all the times Nick and I spend together on the ZPD.

I began to rub my shoulders, realizing I should had bought a jacket to wear, as I tried to warm myself up. Suddenly a jacket was dropped across my shoulders, unaware that anyone else was outside. I jumped as I spun around to see Nick standing behind me. He gave me a tiny smile as he put his paws on my shoulders.

"I notice you were outside. I know how you get cold easily, so I came outside"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Not really… I just want to know … How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just glad my best friend is happy. You know how much I will miss you"

"I have an idea"

"Well, hopefully we can hang out sometime" I looked at Nick and smiled.

"Of course! Who else can I go to the theater with since Zara hates action movies"

"Well. It's a date"

"Yeah… it is" Nick looked at me as he pushed one of my ears from my face. Just the touch of his paw made me quiver.

As we continued to stare at each other, I decided to end the moment by handing Nick back his jacket.

"I'm going to head back home, but thanks for invited me" I turned around to give him another smile.

To distract myself, I walked up to my apartment. Well everyplace of Zootopia was marked by memories. The rain suddenly started so I started running and decided to take a shorter road home. The water from the leaves was hitting me, my uniform was soaking wet from the rain. I just sat, and I stared to cry. _Maybe, but I just didn't have the guts to tell him_ I said to myself. Tears were running down my face, but at this point, I couldn't tell if it was rain or if it was just my tears.

I loved hanging out and working with Nick. How did my life get so complicated? One minute, I am Judy Hoops and I was strong my whole life but now I couldn't hold my feelings in much longer. I felt he was making a terrible mistake, because he was marring the wrong girl. He should have been marrying me.

I should have known I was setting myself up for disaster and I had to tell my best friend that I'd been in love with him since the first time I saw him… or not?

Chapters will be coming out faster (Hopefully!)

Finally! #sorrynotsorry

See u! #SAVAGEEEEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

From California to Zootopia!

Hi Y'all this is Blluelilly !

Thanks to all the people who read my story and for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

I should had known I was setting myself up for disaster and I had to tell my best friend that I'd been in love with him since the first time I saw him… or not?

At first, I liked Zara because she was a sweet fox, but when she set her sights on Nick, I quickly disliked her. If I only could back four weeks ago…

 _Four weeks ago._

"I don't know why you dragged me to this" I said as I looked at my friend Clawster. The two of us were inside the Palm hotel waiting for our friend Nick and his fiancée, Zara, to arrive for their engagement party.

"For once, why can't you be happy for Nick? He and Zara are finally getting married… Ohhh wait and speaking of sugar" Clawster said and grabbing a small piece of cake from the table.

"You are overreacting" I gave Clawster an evil stare "You know how I feel about Nick and Zara getting married"

"Oh please, Judy, when are you going to get past the fact that Nick found someone? I told you to express your feelings to him, buy being the rabbit you are, you decided not to"

"What's that supposed to mean? And stop eating when you are talking!"

"You felt you would have been rejected if you told Nick your feelings… "

"We are just friends and stop judging me!"

Clawster rolled his eyes at me. This was not the first time we'd had this conversation about my feelings for Nick, so I'm pretty sure Clawster was tired of hearing the same old story.

I looked down at my purple sequin dress wondering if I was dressed appropriately for the occasion; but as I looked at the hot pink suit claws was wearing, I figured my outfit was perfect. I sighted as I notice two animals coming through the door. I started to breath slowly as I watched Nick walking in with his fiancée. Nick had always been attractive, but that night he looked so handsome in a dark blue suit and white shirt. I couldn't take my eyes from him and his beautiful green eyes. He walked with Zara, the fox I wish I'd never met, who was glowing as a movie star in an ivory colored empire dress. Her white fur looked amazing and her makeup was flawless, I couldn't stop wondering how much money she should had spent to look like that. Although I was completely jealous of Zara, I had to admit the two made a stunning couple.

Zara the 'Icy fox', also known as the reason behind every bad thing that happened in my life. Yes, Nick's fiancée, I swallowed my pride. Just like that, years of friendship went down the drain, all because my best friend falls in love, and it seemed like the prerequisite for being Nick's girlfriend was being some sort of twisted-sadistic-villain you can find in the moves. Which Zara totally is.

"Are you OK?" Claws gave me a frown.

"I'm cool. Let's just get over with this"

While the crowd of family and friends were clapping and whistling for the happy couple, all I could do was just stand in my place, looking at Nick as if he was the only animal in the room. He gave me a smile, I took a big breath and I started looked at my cell phone to control any tears from flowing.

I was scrolling down on Nicks profile, which seemed to be filled with photos of his ice fox in different stages of a selfie. His profile picture was one of the two of them on the beach. He was lifting her, grabbing her around the waist and kissing the side of her head as she grinned. Nick looked perfect, utterly beautiful with his messy red fur and green eyes. His smile always stunned me and leave me defenseless.

How lovesick I sound, don't I? But he never looked at me because he was too busy swapping spit with freaking Zara 'The Icy sneaky shady fox'. In my mind always told myself 'They are the perfect couple' The kind of couple who would eventually get married one day because it seemed like the only one logical conclusion. Perfection ends up with perfection, even if that perfection has a rotten core.

Why he couldn't notice how evil Zara is? Oh wait, I remember. The fangs and claws only came out when I was around, and not around him, then she behaved as a little cute harmless kitty.

I refreshed his profile a couple of times because I was feeling particularly masochist that night. But my fingers froze when I saw a message. Not just any message, it was 'The' message, you know this kind of message that make you want to shriek and throw the cell phone one hundred feet away.

I felt like the universe tended to work with a slightly sickening sense of humor. I had lost Nick Wilde, the love of my life. I was destined to remain friendless and invisible to the only guy I'd ever wanted.

I said to myself "shouldn't have come tonight…"

Score one for the universe's sickening sense of humor, and none for the loser bunny. But maybe… maybe I scored one because the message said:

 _Hey carrots I was thinking about doing something special for the wedding by surprising Zara during the couple's dance. I want to know how to dance, so I signed up for ballroom dancing. I was hoping if you would be my dance partner for the class, or would you say no to this handsome fox?_

I put a big chunk of the delicious chocolate cake and laughed nervously. Really?

There was not much to think so I answered:

 _Fine. But it's going to cost you dumb fox._

That only meant trouble….

See u

OMG I hate Zara …. U bitch! Does anyone else hate Zara?

#Savageeeee


End file.
